The Cleansing Process
by logan's run
Summary: Sequel to Ravaged Souls. Logan is suspected of being a serial killer, while a deeper threat is brewing. One that would threaten all mutantkind. A Jubilee and Logan story.
1. Healing

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Wolverine, or Jubilee. This story does not follow X-Men cannon; please treat this as an elseworld timeline. Any situations or scenarios presented in this story that resembles another story is completely coincidental. _

_Setting: This story takes place after the events in "Ravaged Souls"._

**The Cleansing Process: Ravaged Souls part two**

**Chapter 1: Healing**

"Not ready my BUTT!"

Another laser beam blasted toward Jubilation Lee, as she dodged it with relative ease. Danger Room training sequences were typically tedious but on this occasion, Jubilee was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll show you who's ready!" Jubilee shouted as she disintegrated a nearby sentry gun.

Behind her, two robots hovered towards her. Their targeting systems were set to fire as, Jubilee focused on dodging the laser fire in front of her. Just then, the robots froze. Their chest began to glow when suddenly, they shriveled into a steaming heap of plasma debris.

"Thought I didn't know you were there huh?" She scoffed toward the steaming pile of metal.

"That's it! I'm tired of dancin' for you dweebs!" shouted Jubilee.

It began as a spark of plasma in front of Jubilee. Slowly, it started to expand all around her, encasing her in a cocoon of light. The cocoon of plasma rose into the air and hovered in the middle of the Danger Room. The laser fire shot toward her mercilessly, but was absorbed by the plasma field. Suddenly, the cocoon burst out in a spectacular display. The blast wave engulfed every inch of the Danger Room, reducing everything to rubble.

Jubilee landed on the hard metallic floor of the Danger Room in a crouched position as though she was about to take on an army of Sentinels and win. Sweat beaded on her brow.

"That's a pretty neat trick, darlin'," Logan said over the intercom.

"Alright Wolvie. Crank it up," said Jubilee enthusiastically.

"No. Yer done for now," said Logan calmly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jubilee. "I'm just getting started!"

"Save it for tomorrow," said Logan. "Now get cleaned up. I'm leaving to Auger's in thirty with or without you."

"Yes, Daaaad!" smirked Jubilee.

For a moment, she thought she saw Logan frown which made her giggle all the more as she strutted out of the Danger Room.

**Auger's Inn**

"Don't talk with your mouth full", said Logan.

Jubilee flashed him a 'yeah, whatever' look and continued on her rant, spraying Logan with bits of cheeseburger.

"I am like so ready to be back on the team. I mean, you saw what I could do now. That's not baby stuff you know." Jubilee said.

"Mmm hmmm," mumbled Logan, checking out the red head at the next table.

"Dude, you haven't listened to a word I've said all night!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"You call mumbling through your food talkin'?" asked Logan.

"Men!" said Jubilee, tipping his hat as she left the table.

Logan didn't need to know what Jubilee was mumbling about, as she huffed her way toward the pool table. He already understood how she had been feeling. He was there four days ago when Scott told her that she was not ready to come back to the team.

_"How many times do I have to say that I'm okay? I've gained more control and intensity over my powers. I'm in the best physical condition that I've ever been…"_

_"It's not you physical condition or powers that concerns us," said Scott cutting Jubilee off. "It's… well…"_

_"What?!" said Jubilee, who was clearly getting annoyed._

_"It's you emotional stability," Jean said as gently as possible._

_Jubilee looked over to Logan who stared vacantly at the ground._

_"Oh, please!" said Jubilee, clearly annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me?"_

_"Sometimes, the mind takes a while to heal." Jean said hesitantly._

_"Look, I've been to counseling because you wanted me to go. I write my feelings down in a stupid journal because you want me to. I've done everything you've asked of me. It's been over six months already. How many more hoops do you want me to jump through?" Jubilee had had enough._

_"Ya really want to prove that you're ready, darlin'?" asked Logan quietly._

_"Of course. You know I do," Jubilee said._

_Logan looked over at Jean and Scott as though they are discussing something silently._

_"Alright Jubilee. We'll run a scenario for you in the Danger Room in five days," Scott said._

_"We'll let you know afterwards if you are on the team," said Jean._

Logan's senses were brought back to the present as he heard a howl of pain emanating from the billiard room. When he went to investigate the ruckus, he saw Jubilee slam a local frat boy, more than twice her size, face first against the wall.

"Watch where you put your paws you filthy scumbag!" Jubilee shouted. "Next time you want to touch a lady, you better ask nicely first!"

He howled louder in agony as Jubilee twisted his arm further up his back. Logan could see that Jubilee was utilizing a nerve pinch maneuver that he had taught her years ago. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Dude, you're getting beat up by a girl!" laughed his fellow frat boys.

"Let him go, Jubilee," said Logan, who was attempting to stifle his own amusement.

Jubilee finally let the guy go after much begging from the boy and walked over to where Logan stood.

"Who was he botherin' anyway?" Logan asked as they made their way back to their booth.

"Me. The dork started to grope me while I was trying to line up my next… Hey! Wolvie get back here!" shouted Jubilee as Logan proceeded to rough up the same frat boy that Jubilee had slammed against the wall.

As Logan finished Jubilee's handiwork, Jubilee went to order up another beer for Logan. It was difficult for the barmaid to hear her order with the TV blaring in the background.

"…_thought to be a mutant related slaying. Police have come up with a composite sketch of the suspect. If anyone has seen this man, please contact local law enforcement. Do not attempt_ _to apprehend this individual…"_ Television continued to blare. Jubilee remained transfixed on the screen.

"Think I went a little too rough on that one", Logan began. "He'll probably have to change his shorts."

Logan looked over at Jubilee who was not paying attention to him but at the television screen above the bar. He noticed the look of shock and horror upon her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

On the screen, he saw a police sketch of someone that resembled him.

"…we believe this is the person responsible for the murders which began five months ago." The police stated.

"Are we dealing with a serial killer here?" asked the reporter.

"We believe so."

_To Be Continued_


	2. Conspiring

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Wolverine, or Jubilee. This story does not follow X-Men cannon; please treat this as an elseworld timeline. Any situations or scenarios presented in this story that resembles another story is completely coincidental. _

_Setting: This story takes place after the events in "Ravaged Souls"._

**The Cleansing Process: Ravaged Souls part two**

**Chapter 2: Conspiring**

A beer bottle smashed across Logan's temple, glass fragments littering the bar room floor. He turned around to engage his assailant only to find a room full of angry patrons inching their way toward him and Jubilee.

"It's him!" Someone shouted. "That's the guy from the T.V."

"Somebody call the cops!"

"Let's get that BASTARD!"

The crowd at Auger's was making their way threatening toward Logan and Jubilee, half of them too drunk to even hold up a club. As Jubilee was about to give them a mouth full of plasma, Logan grabbed her by the collar and flung her out the door. She lost her footing and landed in a heap outside the bar. Not a moment later, Logan ran out the door and was on his motorcycle.

"What the hell was that for?" Jubilee shouted angrily. "We could have taken them."

"Shut up and get on!" He shouted.

Jubilee clung on to Logan as his bike roared to life, leaving the angry mob gasping in the dust. They sailed across the road back toward the mansion.

"What's going on, Wolvie?" She yelled into his ear.

"Wish I knew, Darlin'."

**Elsewhere**

The elevator moved swiftly down the shaft, coming to a stop at sublevel eighty-five. The doors slid open and a well-groomed man stepped forward and proceeded down the white corridor. Many doors with numbers lined the long hall, but there were no windows or markings to indicate that the facility had any character whatsoever.

As he reached an unmarked door at the end of the corridor, a laser beam traced his eyes, granting his entrance. The metal door slid open to reveal a dark office, illuminated only by a small lamp at the desk and more than fifty monitors lining the side of the wall. The office had a cold and sterile feeling, as though it had been scrubbed clean of any pathogens.

"_Welcome, Graydon Creed_." The feminine computer greeted.

He surveyed the monitors as he entered his office. The screens flickered to different parts of the facility every twenty seconds. Technicians could be seen working in a laboratory on one monitor, while another monitor observed the happenings down an empty corridor.

Graydon Creed sat at his desk and proceeded to read the daily operation report on the facility when a figure of a man materialized in the corner of the room. He did not acknowledge the new presence in the room, but continued to review his report.

"You look pleased." The figure finally said, his voice deep and clear.

"Just amused. If these figures are correct, we have the funding we need to continue this project." Graydon began. "People are so eager to donate to a worthy cause. Little do they know where the money is really going to."

The figure in the corner did not move.

"I see that you have improved on your teleporting device." Graydon continued.

"I no longer have to hold onto the mechanism to initiate teleportation." The figure said, sounding pleased with himself.

The figure held up what looked like a metallic chip about the size of a dog tag.

"This is programmed to my signature. Teleportation can only be initiated by me." The figure said. "I merely have to adhere it to the person's clothing or skin."

"That should be extremely useful." Graydon said calmly. "How many did you produce?"

"Only enough for the new units." The figure said.

"And the status on production?" Graydon asked."

"We have enough units to complete our agenda." The figure said. "The current model has demonstrated its controllability, unlike the first one."

"It sounds like we're ready to begin phase three." Graydon continued.

"I agree." The figure said with a gleam in his eye.

"Make it so, Bastion." Graydon said.

Bastion nodded his agreement and exited the office. He entered the elevator and descended lower into the facility. Sublevel one hundred was considerably darker. He paused by two metallic doors halfway down the corridor marked _Gestation Chamber_.

"_Welcome, Bastion_." The computer voiced

The chamber was the size of a gigantic warehouse. It was lit with wall lamps surrounding the perimeter, pointing toward the center. On the ceiling, a massive conveyer system could be seen. Attached to the conveyer, hanging twenty feet in the air, were hundreds of cylinders, ten feet in length. A handful of technicians would be seen observing the figures lying in stasis within the cylinders, writing down any abnormalities. The clear red liquid within the cylinders made the room glow with an eerie feeling.

Bastion took his position next to a technician seated at the monitoring station.

"Containment is stable, sir." The technician stated.

"Perfect. We are initiating phase three now." Bastion announced. "Prep the prototype."

"Yes, sir." The technician obliged as he keyed in a command on his console.

The conveyer system began to rotate and a single cylinder was lowered onto a girded platform at the center of the chamber.

"_INITIATE Birthing Sequence_." The computer voice rang out.

Fluid began to drain from the bottom of the cylinder. As the level of the liquid began to drop, a figure could be seen moving.

"_Release mechanism engaged_." The computer voice stated.

At once, the bottom of the container dropped and the figure splashed down on to the birthing pad. Its skin, covered with reddish mucus, twitched as technicians handled its slender form roughly as though it were an animal. One technician pulled a foot long breathing tube from the drone's mouth. It gasped and began to cough as fluid spurted from its mouth.

"How long will it take?" Bastion asked as he continued to watch the technicians clean up the drone.

"Not long, sir." The technician began. "The memory implants and programming will be set in half a day."

"Perfect." Bastion said as he began to type up the drones orders and coordinates on the console.

_To Be Continued_

_Acknowledgements: A many thanks to those who wrote a review:_

**Tokyo Fox**

**Chylea3784**

**B. Oots**


	3. Uncertainties

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Wolverine, or Jubilee. This story does not follow X-Men cannon; please treat this as an elseworld timeline. Any situations or scenarios presented in this story that resembles another story is completely coincidental. _

_Author Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I will try to get the next one up faster. _

**The Cleansing Process: Ravaged Souls part two**

**Chapter 3: Uncertainties**

Logan's motorcycle skidded to a halt at the main entrance of the mansion. He jumped off his bike and headed toward the war room in a hurry, oblivious to the fact that Jubilee was following closely behind. It mattered very little that it was the middle of the night and most of the students were fast asleep. Someone or something was on a killing spree and using his identity. So what if a few students would lose a little sleep tonight. He plowed through the hallways and down the elevator to the secured levels of the X-Mansion.

When Logan and Jubilee arrived at the war room, they found that a group had already gathered. The monitors displayed a replay of the evening's news report. Aside from the voice of the reporter, the room was silent.

"A'hem." Jubilee finally broke the silence. "So…er…I guess you guys saw it too."

Scott's attention was focused on the ground, deep in thought, which was never a good sign in Jubilee's opinion.

"Logan, would you mind telling us what's going on?" Scott asked in his all too familiar condescending way.

"Why don't ya tell us?" Logan began.

"Yeah. Back off, Scott. We were at Auger's for hours. Wolvie didn't do anything." Jubilee bit back, clearly annoyed with Scott's demeanor. She could feel her anger rising, as it did so often these days.

"We're not accusing Logan of anything, Jubilee." Jean said, turning to face her from one of the monitors. "We just want to get to the bottom of this. An eyewitness said that a man fitting Logan's description was seen leaving the scene of the crime."

"All of the victims have been known mutants so far," Ororo stated. "There is a possibility that someone may be trying to frame you Logan."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Logan said.

"It would be a shape-shifter." Jubilee contributed.

"It doesn't make sense." Ororo began. "Why would a mutant hurt their own kind?"

"We don't know anything for sure. We need to track down this killer first." Scott said. "Storm, I want you to take a team out and find out what you can from the authorities. Any details about the slayings would be useful. Rogue and Gambit will track the killer."

"We let you know if we find something, Sugah." Rogue said as she pulled Remy with her out of the war room.

"And what do you want us to do, Boss?" Jubilee asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, you need to be rested for tomorrow." Scott stated. "As for Logan, with everything that's happened, I need him to stay in the mansion. I need to know where he is if another killing occurs."

"You don't seriously think that Wolvie could have…" Jubilee began, clearly aggravated.

"I'm not sure what to believe yet, Jubilee." Scott said, his attention on the monitors.

"Oh, c'mon. This is a joke!" Jubilee shouted. "Jean, you know Wolvie couldn't have done this. Tell em."

Logan was no longer in the war room. He had left without a word in the middle of Jubilee's tirade. As much as he wanted to know that truth, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could have been responsible for the killings. Many scenarios flashed through his mind of him slashing, dismembering, killing without remorse. Perhaps the wild animal within him had surfaced and taken over without his knowing. If that was the case, he was endangering every person, every student in the mansion.

"What's the deal?" Jubilee asked, finally catching up to him in his room.

But Logan ignored her. He pulled his large duffle bag from his closet and began to stuff it hastily with his belongings.

"Oh, you wait one damn minute!" She began, as she grabbed his bag away from him.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Logan asked, as Jubilee began throwing clothes back into his closet.

"No! What the hell are YOU doing?" She shouted. "Scott doesn't know anything! And you're acting stupid again! There is no way that you can be responsible for anything that has happened!"

But Logan did not say a word. He didn't have to. She saw it in his expressionless face. In his mannerism. His doubt was there. Placing his bag on his bed, Jubilee moved toward him. She could sense his hesitation, but that did not deter her. She held his rough hands in hers.

"You didn't do anything wrong and you are not leaving anywhere." Jubilee said, her voice calm and clear.

"How can ya be so sure?" He began. "Ya know what I'm capable of. You've seen me at my worst. Why are you so sure?"

"Because I believe in you." She said. Her eyes bore into his.

For a moment, there was silence. She thought that he would leave and never come back. It wouldn't have been the first time he left. Her eyes lowered in defeat as she felt Logan release himself from her grip. He was going to leave and there was nothing she could do about it. Just then she felt it. That tightening in her throat that she dreaded. The beginnings, in her mind, of her emotional weakness.

"Ya better get some sleep." Logan started as he put his duffle bag back in his closet. "We're meeting in the Danger Room tomorrow fer team try outs."

"You're gonna be there with me?" Jubilee asked, her voice wobbled slightly.

"Wouldn't miss it, Darlin'" Logan said, his eyes on the floor. "Now go get some rest."

A wave of relief washed over her as she turned to leave Logan's room. He was staying. Maybe not for the long run, but definitely for the moment. It wasn't much, but she would take it.

"Hey Jubes." He said, turning to look at her near his door. "Thanks."

She didn't dare say anything for fear of bursting out in tears. Instead, she flipped her head up in an ultra cool gesture.

**To be continued**

**Chylea3784: **thanks for sticking around

**B. Oots: **Love hearing from you and chylea3784. thanks

**Mike: **Thanks for the comment. I hope you like it too.

**Energade: **Thanks for the shout out.


End file.
